


i can't lie to you

by purplefennels7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mild angst), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory Lives, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOtP, Cedric Lives AU. Cedric is given Veritaserum at a Prefects’ meeting by Umbridge, and accidentally tells Harry how he feels. In his defense, Veritaserum makes people do strange, unintentional things, but sometimes it all turns out well in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't lie to you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> Credit for the idea goes to hmionegrangr on tumblr.  
> 

    Cedric hadn’t known he’d been duped until Professor Umbridge asked him and the other prefects the first question: “What do you think of the way Hogwarts is currently run?” and he couldn’t stop talking, finally cutting himself off with a self-induced coughing fit before he started saying something about the Triwizard Tournament. In just those few moments, he’d revealed that he thought Dumbledore a bit irresponsible; something he’d vowed to never speak of to anyone.

 _What is wrong with me?_ he thought angrily. _Why can’t I keep my mouth shut?_ But as Umbridge moved on to questioning Ron Weasley, who actually clapped a hand over his mouth as he, too, said something unintended, and Hermione Granger nearly spit out her mouthful of tea, it suddenly clicked in Cedric’s mind. Umbridge had tricked all the prefects into drinking Veritaserum by mixing it with the tea she’d forced each of them to drink. He immediately put his teacup down, but the damage was done. He’d taken a big sip right at the beginning of the meeting; in his defense, he hadn’t known it was drugged yet, and tea had always calmed his nerves.

    The rest of the prefects’ meeting passed in a blur of trying to resist the Truth Potion; fortunately, the questions Umbridge asked weren’t particularly incriminating. There was one tense moment when she’d asked about “organizations” and the potion had forced him to talk about the DA. However, with a significant amount of lip-biting, he managed to tell her about “a couple students practicing Defense,” and nothing more. His lips were bleeding, countless tooth marks covering the skin by the end of the meeting. And, thankfully, there were no… _personal_ questions included, or Cedric might have found himself blurting out to nine other people that he had a debilitating crush on none other than the hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter; said nine people including both of Harry’s best friends and his sworn enemy.

    When the meeting ended, Cedric was first out of his seat, beaten only by Hermione to the door. She rushed off in the direction of the library, soon followed by Ron. Cedric, however, set off to find Harry, knowing that he had a free period then. The two of them had become friends after they’d seen Lord Voldemort rise in the graveyard at the end of last year. Admittedly, Cedric had been unconscious at the time, since the Dark Lord’s servant was…distinctly useless at Unforgivables, and had only managed to stun him with a weak _Avada Kedavra_ , but he hadn’t been able to get that high, cold voice out of his nightmares for weeks afterwards. Over the summer, Harry had written to Cedric on a whim about his own nightmares, of watching Cedric die at Voldemort’s hands, of Wormtail having actual skill at the Killing Curse _._ After several dozen letters had been exchanged, Cedric had found himself at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. He’d been there for Harry’s trial, pacing anxiously outside the doors with Mr. Weasley sitting nervously behind him, and to his own eternal embarrassment, had nearly collapsed into Harry’s arms with relief at his acquittal. And now here he was, in the middle of seventh year, with a completely platonic friendship and a gigantic crush on the younger boy.

    The halls were almost deserted, since everyone should’ve been in class, Umbridge having pulled the prefects out of their second class of the day-Charms for Cedric. Apparently, the Veritaserum was still having an effect on him, as he had to clap his hand over his mouth to avoid spilling that specific detail to a bemused Ravenclaw, whom he’d asked about Harry’s whereabouts. Cedric hoped the other prefects weren’t having as much trouble with the potion as he was, because that could end in some rather sticky situations. After another near-slip with a Gryffindor fifth-year, Cedric found Harry down by the lake, a Transfiguration textbook open in front of him and his wand in his hand, a row of goblets sitting in the grass beside him.

    “Hi, Cedric,” Harry said, looking up from his book and putting his wand down as Cedric settled next to him on the grass. His eyes immediately fell upon Cedric’s bruised, bloody lips, and he let out a tiny gasp. “What happened to your lips? Here-may I?” At Cedric’s nod, he pointed his wand at his mouth and murmured “ _Episkey_.” The pain vanished, as did the blood.

    “Thanks,” Cedric said, grinning.

    “Any time. So, how was the prefects’ meeting?”

    “Terrible. She gave all of us Veritaserum, it was concealed in our tea (is she even allowed to do that?) and we had to tell her stuff, and I only just managed to not tell her about last year. I kept biting my lips-that’s what happened to them; trust me, there’s lots of things I’m never going to let the old hag know-see? I can’t stop talking, stupid potion.” He forced himself to stop talking, in order to let Harry get a word in. His eyes had gone a bit wide, and Cedric had to physically stop himself from commenting on how green they really were. _Stupid potion._

    “I don’t think she’s allowed to do that! Drugging students is illegal, I think, and forcing them to hurt themselves definitely is. When did she make you take it?” he asked, looking upset and obviously holding back a stream of invective.

    “Maybe an hour, an hour and a half ago, why?”

    “Bloody hell! How much of the stuff did the old bat give you?! It should’ve worn off by now; Hermione looked it up once.”

    “Yeah, and, um, she knows about the DA (WHAT?!). Not the whole thing, she knows there’s a few students practicing Defense, but she doesn’t know who, and she doesn’t know about you; that’s as much of a half-truth I could tell her with the potion working on me.”

    “Me? What about me?” Harry asked, looking bemused. Darn. Cedric had been planning to say “she doesn’t know you’re the one leading it,” but he’d gotten caught up in Harry’s eyes, and wondering whether his hair was as soft as it looked. Harry’s question completely distracted him from what he’d planned to say, and the befuddlement of the potion, plus that, made him take the question completely wrong.

    “Well, you’re really, funny, you know that? And you’re good looking, and an amazing Seeker, and a great wizard, and honestly I’ve wanted to snog you for two years now, and-” Cedric slammed a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and _oh god, he needed to shut up about three seconds ago_ . Harry just stared at him like he’d grown a second head, while all Cedric could think was _When is this damn potion going to wear off? If I don’t shut up, next thing I know I’m going to be saying that his smirk does all kinds of unmentionable things to my brain._ He jumped up and fled at a near-sprint, turning red and muttering “Oh god, I am such a bloody idiot, how did I manage to resist all of Umbridge’s questioning, but I spend three seconds with Harry and I’m pouring my heart out?” He didn’t stop until he was on the other side of the castle, near the dungeons, because he didn’t think he could handle a rejection, now that he’d told Harry everything. He collapsed against the wall outside Snape’s dungeon, panting from his race across the castle, half-expecting Harry to come running after him.

    Behind Cedric, Harry was sitting by the shore of the lake, frozen, with his Transfiguration textbook abandoned in the grass, because you can’t lie while under Veritaserum; you can tell half-truths, but _you can’t lie_ . All his dreams had seemed poised to come true, but then Cedric up and fled, and if having a crush on Harry, or, he barely dared to think, _being in love with him_ , was so revolting to him that he couldn’t stand to be in his presence…Harry couldn’t finish that sentence, not even in his head. Ron and Hermione came looking for him when the period ended, only to find him slumped in the grass, face buried in the crook of his arm, sobbing. Hermione stopped Ron from pressing their friend about what had happened, instead helping Harry to Transfiguration and threatening to hex anyone who said a single word about his sorry state.

    For the whole of Cedric’s next class, Potions, he muttered to himself and his friends about how stupid he was, while everyone rolled their eyes at him because _honestly_ , Ced, you’re head-over-heels in love with him, why the bloody hell did you run away? He also had a rather cringeworthy conversation with Zoe Summer that left him flustered and Professor Snape, who’d overheard them, hiding his face in his book to prevent himself from screaming. And it only started with an innocent request from Zoe to “pass the flobberworms, Ced.”

    “Sure…I’m also sure that I like Potter,” Cedric cringed internally right after those words came out of his mouth, wishing he could just sink into the ground and disappear. All the Hufflepuffs around them let out long-suffering groans, and Scott Summer said, “Dear God, how much Veritaserum did Umbridge use on you? This is the tenth time you’ve told us this during this one lesson alone!” Cedric wisely did not respond to that, instead busying himself with chopping his Gurdyroots. Otherwise, he probably would’ve said something even stupider, destroying the last shreds of dignity he had.

    In stark contrast to the prefects’ meeting, Cedric was almost the last one out the door at the end of Potions, dreading the thought of seeing Harry during lunch and saying something stupid again. He ducked into one of the secret passages he knew went to the library, intending to hide out there until his next class. The problem was, it was already occupied by none other than Harry himself, sitting against the wall of the passage. He looked miserable, slumped bonelessly against the stone, eyes red with recent tears. Cedric’s heart twisted- _was this because of him?_ -and hurried over to the smaller boy.

    “Hey,” he whispered, throwing Veritaserum-induced caution to the winds. “Are you okay?”

    “Cedric?” Harry jerked up, looking a bit like a frightened deer. He immediately scrambled for his things, looking horrified. “I-I should go.”

    “I meant it,” Cedric blurted, before Harry could flee. “Every word of what I said earlier, I meant it. I think I’m in love with you, Harry, have been since the beginning of last year. I’m sorry about what I did earlier. I just didn’t know…” Harry’s eyes went wide, and before Cedric could finish his sentence, Harry flung himself at him and pressed their lips together. Harry’s hands came up to tangle in Cedric’s hair and pull him closer, and Cedric went willingly, because this, this was everything he’d been dreaming of for two long years. Both of them had silly smiles on their faces when they parted for air, and Cedric pulled Harry into his arms and just held him for what felt like forever. Eventually, Harry looked up at him with such an adorable look on his face, red already fading from his eyes, that Cedric had to fight himself not to kiss him again.

    “So, um, what exactly are we?” he asked, looking awkward. “Like, are we boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Something else I haven’t heard of?” Cedric started laughing, making Harry look a bit miffed.

    “Hey, I have no clue what I’m doing. You’re…well, you’re kind of my first…real relationship, I guess.”

    “No, no, you’re just too adorable.” Cedric said, pulling him closer and kissing his hair. “I’d like to be your boyfriend, if that’s okay with you?” He held his breath, anxiety pricking at his mind, though he thought he knew what Harry was going to say. Harry, on the other hand, was a bit less subtle about it, letting out a sigh of relief.

    “I was hoping you’d say that. I’ve-well, I’ve liked you since the Triwizard Tournament, I think. When you helped me with the second task and all that?” Cedric grinned, letting his breath out in an identical sigh.

    “It’s been a bit longer for me; I think it started after that Quidditch game in your third year…” He remembered, too late, about the dementors. “Sorry, sorry. Bad memories.”

    “No, actually, it’s fine. I, well, let’s just say I know how to deal with them.” Harry smirked mysteriously. “Anyway, can we go to the library until next period? I have a couple Defense books I want to show you.” Cedric just smiled, heart leaping for joy.

    “Anything you want.” Harry grinned and slipped his hand into Cedric’s, picking up his bag from where he’d abandoned it and tugging him off to the library. They spent the rest of lunch with Ron and Hermione, ensconced at one of the back tables, poring over spells for the DA. Judging by the small smiles Hermione kept trying to hide behind her hand whenever she looked at them, Cedric suspected that she knew all about them, in some weird Hermione way. They _were_ holding hands under the table, and sitting a bit too close for it to be completely platonic, but it wasn’t like Hermione had a magical eye, though he wouldn’t put it past her to have some weird spell that did the same thing. It was Hermione, after all. Even Ron didn’t comment on it, not even when they left for their next classes (Transfiguration for Cedric and Care of Magical Creatures for Harry) together, even though McGonagall’s room was on the opposite side of the castle. Cedric suspected Hermione’s influence, because Ron was about the least subtle person on the planet. He could’ve sworn he saw her wink at him, and when he opened his Transfiguration book, he found a note reading:

 

 

> It’s great to see Harry smiling again. He’s been moping since this morning. I’m so happy for the two of you! -Hermione
> 
> P.S. If you do anything to hurt him, I will hex you into oblivion.
> 
> P.P.S. I knew it. =)
> 
> Seriously, mate, don’t cross Hermione. It will end badly for one of you, and hint: it’s not her. That being said, I agree with everything she says (writes?). Also, I can tell you that he’s been a bit out of sorts ever since the end of last year, so it’s good to see him happy. Cheers. -Ron
> 
>  

    Cedric couldn’t stop smiling for his next two classes, and he could tell that his fellow Hufflepuffs, at least, suspected something. Their suspicions were cemented when he left his friends after DADA to meet Harry, who was coming in from Herbology, to walk down to dinner together. As he watched Harry talking animatedly about his plans for the DA, Cedric realized that he’d been frantic to find Harry after the meeting because he would’ve had enough courage to tell him how he really felt. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _if I’d waited, I might’ve been smoother about it, and not have been, you know, a bumbling fool, but if it all results in kissing Harry and becoming his boyfriend, maybe I should’ve told him a lot sooner in any case._

    “Thinking about something?” Harry asked with a grin, poking Cedric playfully.

    “Someone, actually,” Cedric replied, looking fondly down at him. “He’s really cute, and he’s, like, the nicest person on the planet, and he has the most wonderful green eyes, and just happens to be my boyfriend.”

    “I’m sure I have absolutely no idea who you’re talking about,” Harry deadpanned, eyes sparkling. Cedric let out a laugh.

    “Hmm, really?” He glanced around, checking that the entrance hall was empty, then leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear: “Why don’t I show you?” Harry shivered as Cedric’s warm breath ghosted over his ear, and leaned up to meet him halfway, standing on his toes to reach the taller boy’s mouth. Cedric kissed back with such force that Harry lost his balance, nearly falling backwards before Cedric’s arm slipped around his waist and caught him in what could accurately be called a dip, if they’d been in a ballroom. When his lungs started screaming for air, Cedric reluctantly pulled away; Harry letting out a whimper as he suddenly lost the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth against his.

    “C’mon, otherwise we’ll be late to dinner. Our friends are probably wondering where we are, anyway,” Cedric said, helping Harry up and linking their hands. A worried expression flitted into Harry’s expressive eyes, making Cedric ask “Are you okay with, you know, telling the school?”

    “That’s the exact question I was about to ask you. I mean, everything with me being the Boy Who Lived and stuff…”

    “You’re forgetting that I survived You-Know-Who, too. I’m perfectly fine with fame. Anyway, none of it even matters, right? Whatever happens, we’ll be together, and that’s all I need.” Harry’s face lit up with a dazzling grin, and he squeezed Cedric’s hand tightly.

    “Let’s go.”

    When Harry and Cedric walked into the Great Hall for dinner holding hands, whispers broke out from every corner of the room, especially when Cedric followed Harry to the Gryffindor table instead of the Hufflepuff one. People at all the tables, including the teachers’ table, were exchanging coins, most of them going to Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Cho, and, surprisingly, Professor McGonagall. A triumphant feeling sparked in Cedric’s heart as he noticed Umbridge looking thunderous, glaring heatedly at the Gryffindor table. And, since they’d tried to hide their enormous crushes on one another, naturally the whole school knew about it. It was Hogwarts, after all.

{fin}

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE I: I now have a harry potter [tumblr](https://mcgvnagalls.tumblr.com) come yell at me!


End file.
